oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dante Stein
|image1= |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Fan |universe=''D.Gray-Man'' |creator=User:KiCabbage |full_name=Dante Yue Di Corrado |alias(es)=Antilogia |birthplace=South America |residence=Unknown |species=Artificial Human |age=Unknown |gender=Male |height=5'11" |weight=Unknown }} }} ' ' is a fan character designed by KiCabbage. He resides in the ''D.Gray-Man universe. Dante is an artificial human, made by the South American Branch, using the corpse of a Former CROW and the Soul of Yue Kaiser. Dante was brought back to help the order fight Akuma and the Noah family, willingly doing as they pleased while not knowing who or what he really was. Yue was born in a small town next to a lake in the mountains of south Germany with his younger sister. He was the son of a Chinese and Vietnamese Merchant. His mother was a former famous opera singer who was German and Danish. When Yue and his sister were younger, they both had special toys. Yue had a small bee toy that came from the United States, and his little sister has a push duck. Unknown to them and their family, their toys had Innocence in them. When Yue was about 6, the Innocence inside Yue and his sister's toys entered their respective bodies. Yue's Innocence first started out as small bumps on his back that his family paid no mind to. But as Yue got older, his father started to be come very ill. Finally when Yue was 11, his father passed away. Soon after, his mother shut herself off from the outside world, but made sure Yue and his sister were taken care of. One peaceful night, while dealing with depression, a large man appeared before her, offering to bring back her lost husband. This fat stranger stated that he was the "Earl of Millennium". She then started to cry and made the deal with the Earl. Once when she had done so, she had sealed her fate as her own husband's soul killed her. As she screamed, she managed to wake up young Yue. He got up to find out what had happened, but he was met with the Earl and the Akuma that once was his mother. His innocence then reacted to the Akuma and invoked itself. Not realizing what was going on, Yue became scared and started to cry. The Earl commanded the Akuma to kill Yue. As it transformed, he became horrified and ran, going to his sister to save her. As he did so, the dust from his wings started to fill the air and made the Akuma rust. By the time Yue had gotten his sister, the Akuma broke into pieces and the Earl was long gone. A month later, Yue and his sister became orphans that had to live on the street, sometimes running from Akuma who came after them because of his Innocence. After a few months of this, they were found by General Kevin Yeager. When the Akuma attacked, he saw how Yue possessed the Innocence. Yeager took the two children in and told them the truth of what Akuma were and where Innocence came from. Yue spent a year training with his sister and Yeager, who then took them to the Order to be tested to see how high their sync rates were with their Innocence. Yue was the first to be tested by Hevlaska. Hevlaska was shocked and stated that an Innocence they had lost had returned. They then realized that Yue had an Innocence that belonged to a fallen one. He was then taken to be tested by the scientists, and his sync was shown to be about 67% when he joined. It was about 6 years later when Yue started going out on missions. He had trained under General Kevin Yeager, who had taught him how to fight and use his sense to help him with his Innocence. But he was struck in the eye on one mission which caused that eye to go blind. Later on his other eye followed, so he had to adjust to fighting with no eyes. But after a couple of years, his Innocence became a set of eyes for him. But it was about at the age of 21 when he broke over his 100% Sync rate and became a General. He had been a relationship with a scientist named Cassibelle, and they had a son named Lavrenti. After this Yue started to travel with Innocence in his uniform and look for new exorcists to join the Order. He later had two sons, but he was later killed by the Earl shortly after the ark was discovered. Originally, Yue's body was transferred to the South American Branch. They were told to cremate Yue's body. But after success with the Third Exorcists, the South American Branch wished to prove themselves so they they decided to bring back General Kaiser. They started to work on patching on body piece by and putting special talismans and seals inside the body. They then decided to fuse Yue's soul to this new Body and when they did, the body started to move and became to show signs of life. While this new man, whom they dubbed "Dante", was meant to be the first of many of the "Reborn Project", the project was eventually shut down by the others when they found out what they had done. But when they trying to figure out what to do with Dante, he reached out and spoke "Innocence". The original Innocence Yue used reacted again. The South American Branch had no choice but to make him an Exorcist and let the others know of his existence. While he didn't know what to do, he simply fought, trained, and went on missions carefree, not knowing who or what he really was. Until he finally realizes he wasn't fully human to begin with, but as he fights his own inner demons, forcing his to evolve and adapt to it's form of "Antilogia" . While it was revealed that distant members of the Di Corrado Family was behind the creation of Dante. But he he is facing a new fear, that he thinks his Innocence is slowly taking his own Artificial Body, turning him into something else completely. Later on he just starts to accept and his Innocence grows even stronger. Dante has violet hair the fades to black in his bangs. While he doesn't normally wear anything but his uniform or a something with long sleeves. Due to the massive scarring and talisman markings on his body, the patching mark on his face can fall off at times showing the inside of him mouth, and he has to sow back on once in awhile. This appears to be the only place where he needs to keep stitching back on. Dante wears his hair down or up depending on his mood. Dante appears to have black bolts in his earlobes. He's a soft-spoken young man at first, but when he warms up to you, he is a rather friendly and energetic young man as well. He's very alert to his surrounds most of the time, never letting thing get off key with him. But he does have a foul mouth at times. He mainly tries his hardest to get the job done, but also hates being made fun of for not being naturally born like normal. He will lash out at people if they insult him, like his father before him. He's very wary of scientists, even if his creator was one of them. He doesn't trust them very much due to the tests done on him when he was younger. He is a curious young man as well, getting into everything he think is interesting. He almost has a childlike innocence to him. He prefers to try to make others smile, always putting his comrades ahead of himself. He can be stubborn about things too. He somethings will cling to things he cares about, like a deep friend or his lucky necklace he got from his "Father". He does have a polite side to him as well, always keeping things in his mind that people care about and etc. He doesn't really cry that much as well, but sometimes he will break down if he loses a teammate or a close friend. He believes in treasuring every memory he gains, so he tries to make as many as he can. *'Mystic Requiem: '''Dante's Innocence is renamed Requiem, originally taking the forms of two Moth like wings. It has changed into a single flaring wing with a eye pattern with a cross in its pupil which takes form as a huge rocky white claw that cover his left arm. There appear to two massive talons, the index finger and the middle finger. It has a spiraling shell effect after the main claw that leads up to the three spinning orbs. **'Mystic Sting: Mystic Requiem's Main power appears to be a sting that can cause an explosion when both the index and middle finger sting the same spot one after another. The explosions are quite powerful, and can even blow off parts of Akuma. But it takes multiple stings to do any damage on a level 4. **'Destruction Blast: '''His Claw can also fire off powerful bursts of energy from the tips of the talons. These blasts can rip through a level 3 Akuma, but have recoil that can send Dante flying back a bit. *'Antilogia: 'A strange and forced evolution of Dante's Innocence has revealed terrifying form of itself. Turned it a Blue Cross in the middle of his shoulder blades. When invoked his skin turns a ghastly white, with blue tuffs of fur around his wrists. He even gains gains huge claw like weapons attached by what look like segmented pieces from his lower back. **(Current Info about Innocence Is Unknown) *'Immense Strength: Dante's body has been enhanced enough to hold off a Level 3 Akuma with one hand and even flip them off their feet, even having been shown throwing a Third Exorcist against a wall. *'Inhuman Talisman: '''When Dante has been pushed beyond his normal limits, he can trigger a Special Talisman placed in him. When this Talisman is triggered, Dante will lose his Pupils and go into Berserk rage state that greatly allows him to almost double in strength, as shown by being able to severely damage a level 4 with his evolved innocence. *'Unnamed father': Father, deceased *'Unnamed mother': Mother, turned into an Akuma *'Unnamed sister': Sister *'Cassibelle': Wife (Former) *'Lavrenti': Son (Former) *'Sashura': Son (Former) *'General Yeager': Mentor *'Alessia Di Corrado': Both appear to get along rather well; They Train together and more other things. They seem to be rather good friends. (OC Owned by User:LightningAlessia) *'Earl of Millennium''': Mother's killer *Dante was originally Yue Kaiser, but due to having no memories, he believes he is someone else. *He enjoys ballroom dancing and ballet, and even mimics some of the movements when he fights. *Dante speaks English, French, Chinese, and German. He sometimes speaks in them when he gets confused or wants to swear. *Dante happens to have a habit of making puns when it's not needed 14aaf1e761931b3f616ac93732a1ea4a.png|Dante (Redone) _dgm_sketch_commission__dante_by_ekkodahl-dad91iw.png|Dante Full Uniform Msyitc Requiem.jpg Scars of the Face.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:KiCabbage's characters Category:Fan characters Category:Humans Category:D.Gray-Man characters Category:Good characters Category:Parents Category:Magical characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Orphans Category:Characters who can change form Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Characters with super strength Category:Revived characters